


in a dream

by MariaMo



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love/Hate, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 09:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMo/pseuds/MariaMo





	in a dream

The darkness of the night erases all the shadows,   
The world around us becomes phantom and false,   
All links are just assembled into the sound chains,   
And all you fears and feelings are torn to simple shreds.

All frames are so conventional in front the darkest hour,   
And borders will remain in shades of red and blue.  
If you are only slave under my perfect power,  
Nothing can stop me wiz to come in dreams to you.

I wear my scarlett dress to dance with you this night,  
In our program - waltz under the haze of Moon.  
I am reward to you, as soon as I am damn,  
And all about your fate you will consider soon. 

Will you declare me war? Just try, if you are dare.  
Your anger like a sword hurts my aflutter flesh.  
Decide it for yourself: am I your God or Devil?  
In any case, you perfect got caught into my mesh. 

And after the nightmare the dawn will come to you   
To color sky and sea with magic fire-red.  
My soul is nearby, because you caught it too,  
Because it was my aim to fell into your net.


End file.
